Automotive center console armrest lids that are factory installed are normally made of hard plastic resin based materials or leather/synthetic leather materials. These materials tend to heat up in hot interior vehicle temperatures and are cooled in cold interior vehicle temperatures. Over time they also become stained damaged from perspiration from the occupants forearm resting on the center console lid while in the vehicle from prolonged periods of time and cracked damaged from extreme interior temperature fluxuations, and UV damage from exposure to direct sun light. Also these factory installed lid materials tend to cause the underside of the forearm to perspire from prolonged resting of the driver or the passengers forearm on the center console lid while driving or sitting in the passenger side of the vehicle. This invention is a center console armrest lid COVER that is made of soft absorbent woven or knitted fabric material which creates a barrier between the factory installed center console armrest lid and the driver or passengers forearm. This invention will prolong the life of the factory installed cover by protecting it from extreme temperature changes, direct sun light exposure and staining from occupant forearm perspiration.